Idea: Louise de La Vallière: Wielder of the Omnitrix
by CountDarcula
Summary: "Louise runs away from the academy to avoid the mockery from her classmates, but while doing so she finds a device that will guide her to a path of greatness and heroism" This is a pseudo-1st chapter/request based on an idea that has been on my mind a lot lately but i don't think i'm capable of writing. maybe i'll continue it on my own if i see no one is interested in adopting it


**I do not own Ben 10 or Zero no Tsukaima. They are property of their respective owners:**

 **This idea has been on my head for a while now, however i don't think i'm capable enough to write it.** **So i decided to publish this pseudo-first chapter in hope that an experienced writer likes the idea enough to turn it into a full story.**

 **Here's a little profile of the story:**

 **Title:** ** _Louise de La Vallière: Wielder of the Omnitrix_**

 **Pairing: _Louise x Siesta_**

 **Starter aliens:**

 _ **Clockwork, Terraspin, Brainstorm, Armodrillo, WaterHazard/Overflow,**_ _ **Swampfire(blossomed form), Diamondhead, Big Chill, Heatblast and Fasttrack**_

* * *

Our story begins with Louise running away from the academy on a rainy night after failing her attempt to summon a familiar on her own the day before the school's summoning ritual in an attempt to avoid the mockery from her classmates. In grief, she begs for an opportunity to start over just moments before tripping, causing her to break in tears.

Suddenly, a bright light is seen in the sky, causing Louise to look up just in time to witness said light crashing in the distance. Intrigued, she walks to the crash site and finds a spherical capsule with an ID Mask and the Omnitrix **(Omniverse design)** inside it.

She puts on the mask first and feels a surge of energy through her body. Alarmed, she looks down to see her reflection in a puddle of rainwater and the face she sees is not her own, the girl in the reflection is black haired and green eyed, with clothes that follow a similar color scheme. She takes off the mask and sees the reflection change until the girl reflected in the puddle is herself.

Excited about the fact that her prayers have been answered she puts on the mask again and focuses her attention in the bracelet, but before she can grasp it, the omnitrix jumps out of the capsule and attaches itself to her right wrist.  
Bemused, she touches it's faceplate causing it to silde back, revaling the omnitrix's core. Suddenly, an holographic video starts playing, where Azmuth **(the creator of the omnitrix)** explains the omnitrix's use, it's objective of bringing understanding and peace between all sentient life forms and how every life is worth the same and no one deserves to be mistreated because of what they are.

Touched by those words, Louise decides to be a better person and start a new life with a new identity, and use the omnitrix **(dubbed by her as "The Bracelet of Transformation")** to do good. However, she chooses to do the latter wearing a hood and a domino mask to avoid attracting attention to her new identity.

The next day, Louise wakes up tired due to staying most of the night awake practicing how to use "The bracelet of transformation" and takes a bag full of Diamondhead-made diamonds to sell in the nearest city.

Meanwhile Professor Colbert starts to notice Louise's absence when she doesn't attend to the summoning ritual, and looks for her after it's over, only to find her room empty.

After selling the diamonds, Louise uses part of the money to buy a green hood and a black domino mask so she can hide her face when doing her vigilante job.  
While wondering about where she's going to live, she hears a panicked scream coming from a nearby street. She quickly puts on the domino mask and the hood and runs towards the screams, where she finds a group of bandit water-mages robbing all nearby shops. She jumps into action and introduces the "bracelet of transformation" and then herself with a made-up runic name related to her ability to transform before using the omnitrix to transform into Big Chill and defeat them. After the action is over, all the storekeepers surround her, thanking her and offering her a reward for her actions.

Just when she was about to decline, she hears Derflinger's voice, and seeing the potential of a sentient sword, she takes it as her reward and leaves after asking where to find an estate for sale.

After finding and buying said estate, she decides to use Armodrillo and Diamondhead to build a large diamond mine to use as an alibi for the source of her funds and then goes to sleep, oblivious to the rising panick caused by her disappearance.

The next day, while patrolling the city in her civilian clothes she runs into a crying Siesta, who just got fired from her job by the request of Guiche in revenge for accidentally exposing his two-timing tendencies. In an act of kindness she comforts her and gives her some spare diamonds that she was keeping to sell later. Surprised by her kindness, Siesta asks the disguised Louise to give her employment, which she does.

Back in her estate, Louise tries to test the trust that she can put in Siesta by "accidentally" dropping a relatively big amount of money, that Siesta quickly returns to her. Seeing that the can trust her, Louise reveals the "Bracelet of Transformation" and her true identity to her and gives Derflinger to her in reward for her honesty.

* * *

 **Parameters:**

 **-Louise will continue to unlock aliens through the story.**

 **-Louise will befriend Kirche and Tabitha at some point.**

 **-Louise's willpower will cause an interference with the omntrix, causing it to not time-out. Every time she transforms, the omnitrix will consume some of her willpower, and although using the aliens's abilities doesn't, she can use willpower to increase their natural abilities.**

 **-At some point in the story, Siesta will voice her desire to help Louise in her superhero career. After unlocking Upgrade, she will remember this and decides to use her newly unlocked transformation to make her an armor that gives her powers**

 **-As long as Louise has the ID Mask on, whenever she transforms, her aliens's eyes and clothes will have green as their main color (just like Ben's aliens), if she ever uses the omnitrix without the ID Mask, her aliens's eyes and clothes will have pink as their main color, and the green parts in Upgrade, Goop, Atomix, Gutrot, Clockwork, Buzzshock and Nanomech will turn pink.**

 **-Some attacks (e.g. Astrodactyl's energy attacks or Blitzwolfer's sonic howl)** **will also change their color depending on whether she has the ID Mask on or not.**

 **-Louise will name some of her aliens differently than Ben**


End file.
